vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Koi Suru VOC@LOID
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV.Koi Suru VOC@LOID (恋スルVOC@LOID / VOC@LOID Enamorado) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 13 de septiembre de 2007 y actualmente supera el millón de visitas. Se le considera un hit de la historia Vocaloid, junto a canciones como "Packaged" y "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪", ya que fue de las primeras canciones de Hatsune Miku en adquirir cierta fama, haciendo que otros productores se animaran a utilizar el software. Ha aparecido en multitud de conciertos. Un manga basado en la canción será publicado en el MIKU-PACK. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música, Letra y Vídeo: OSTER Project *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocarhythm feat. Hatsune Miku *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES "Hajimemashite, Hatsune Miku desu" *OSTER-san no Best *VOCALOID2 MAXI Single Vol. 1 ~ Miku Miku CD ni shite yan yo ~ *Miku no Kandume *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ *Hatsune Miku Thank you 1826 Days ～SEGA feat. HATSUNE MIKU Project 5th Anniversary Selection～ *Hatsune Miku Best ～impacts～ Ha aparecido en los siguientes juegos: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por marvelangga. *Traducción al español por Dark_Kudoh Kanji= (La La La La La La La La) わんつーすりーふぉー！ 私があなたのもとに来た日を どうかどうか 忘れないでいて欲しいよ 私のこと 見つめるあなたが嬉しそうだから ちょっぴり恥ずかしいけど 歌を歌うよ 言葉をくれたのなら メロディーと追いかけっこ でも何か 何か違う！　上手く歌えてない Ah パラメーターいじりすぎないで！ だけど手抜きもイヤだよ アタックとかもうちょっと 気を配って欲しいの ビブラートで誤魔化さないでよ そんな高音苦しいわ もっとちゃんと輝きたいのよ あなたの力量って そんなもの？ ごめん ちょっとさっきのは さすがに言い過ぎたよね あなたも頑張ってるの 分かっているよ 私も割と　じゃじゃ馬な ところとかもあるし 喋りとか上手くないけど 側に置いて欲しいよ Ah 私のこともっと手なずけて 気持ちよく歌えるように メイコ先輩にも 負けないくらい 頑張るからね あなたの曲　案外好きだよ？ 高い音でも頑張るわ だからずっとかまって欲しいの 遊んでくれなきゃ フリーズしちゃうよ 響かせてキレイなレガート 心揺さぶるフォルテ 一つ一つ作り上げて 命吹き込むから いつまでも一緒にいるよね どんな歌でも歌うから ずっとずっと　忘れないでよね これからもずっと よろしくね (I love you, I love you forever ) (So give me your love to love me forever ) (I love you, I love you forever ) (So give me your love to love me forever ) (I love you, I love you forever ) (So give me your love LaLaLa... ) |-| Romaji= Lalala... (One two three four!) watashi ga anata no moto ni kita hi wo douka douka wasurenaide ite hoshii yo watashi no koto mitsumeru anata ga ureshisou dakara choppiri hazukashii kedo uta wo utau yo kotoba wo kureta no nara merodii to oikakekko demo nanika nanika chigau! umaku utaetenai parameeta ijiri sukinaide! dakedo tenuki mo iya da yo atakku toka mou chotto ki wo kubatte hoshii no biburaato de gomakasanaide yo sonna kouon kurushii wa motto chanto kagayakitai no yo anata no rikiryou tte sonna mono? gomen chotto sakki no wa sasuga ni ii sugita yo ne anata mo ganbatteru no wakatteiru yo watashi mo wari to jajauma na tokoro mo arushi shaberi toka umakunai kedo soba ni oite hoshii yo watashi no koto motto tenazukete kimochiyoku utaeru youni meiko senpai ni mo makenai kurai ganbaru kara ne anata no kyoku angai suki da yo? takai oto demo ganbaru wa dakara zutto kamatte hoshii no asondekure nakya furiizu shichau yo hibikasete kirei na regaato kokoro yusaburu forute hitotsu hitotsu tsukuriagete inochi fukikomu kara itsumademo isshoni iru yo ne donna uta demo utau kara zutto zutto wasurenaide yo ne korekara mo zutto yoroshiku ne rarara... I love you I love you forever So give me your love to love me forever... rarara... |-| Español= ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro! El día que vine hasta donde estás tu, te ruego que por favor no lo olvides. Y es que parecías feliz cuando me mirabas, aunque me era un poco vergonzoso, por eso cantaré una canción. Dame unas palabras y entonces yo seguiré la melodía. Sin embargo, algo... ¡algo va mal! No puedo cantar bien. Ah. ¡No hagas tonterías con los parámetros! Tampoco quiero que omitas cosas. Quiero que prestes un poco más de atención y le pongas más ataque. No quiero que les engañes con mi vibrato y las notas altas me harán daño. Me gustaría brillar mejor, ¿acaso ese es todo el talento que tienes? Te pido disculpas, supongo que me pasé un poco con lo que dije. Se que tu también te estás esforzando mucho. Tengo que decir que yo también ando a veces por las nubes. También que no hablo muy bien, pero quiero que estés de mi lado. Quiero que me cojas de la mano para así poder cantar mis sentimientos. No voy a perder contra Meiko-senpai, me esforzaré al máximo. ¿Me debe de gustar tu inesperada canción? El tono es alto, pero me esforzaré. Siempre he estado molestándote, por eso quisiera jugar a que nos congelamos. Haz que resuene mi bello "legato", que estremece fuertemente sus corazones. Una por una tus creaciones las llenaré de vida. Estaremos siempre juntos en este lugar, ¿verdad? Voy a cantar cualquier tipo de canción. Nunca jamás las voy a olvidar, así que de ahora en adelante... cuídame. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción con Manga Categoría:Canción publicada en 2007